Peoples of The Vale
Peoples of Brindol * Mistress Tredbarrow (human) - the head of Brindol's Sisters of Everlasting Mercy (And Also Virtue, Discipline, and Chastity (wink)), and lead custodian of the Cathedral of Pelor. A large, imposing figure, she is one of the few civilians allowed to wear armor within the city limits. While officially this is in deference to her decades of service to the people of Brindol, most know there is not a town guard within the city walls brave enough to make her take it off. Curt, stubborn, and legendarily ill-tempered, Mistress Tredbarrow is nevertheless one of the most beloved denizens of Brindol: she has either mid-wifed, taught, healed, or presided over the death of thousands during her 61 years in the Vale. * Immestral the Worded (also know as the Windbag, the Dusty, and the Asleep (human)) - Elderly even by the standards of wizards (where having a long, gray beard taking decades to grow is considered a minimum requirement for entry into the profession....according to old wizards with long gray beards taking decades to grow), Immestral is "dean" of the satellite campus of the Unseen University (UU) in Brindol. Unbeknownst to the good folks of Brindol, Immestral was sent as "dean" (the quotes are not a literary device - they exist on a wooden placard sitting on his desk) not to help bridge intellectual gaps, but to save the other deans (notice no quotation marks this time) from his sometimes years-long (yes) diatribes. Fortunately for the elderly wizard, most folks in Brindol have no need nor interest in seeking his magical guidance. Given that he routinely slips into what appears to be narcoleptic slumbers mid sentence, it's likely better that way for all in involved. * Lord Simon Jarmaath (human) - a lean man with a short-well trimmed beard whose graying hair and small wrinkles make him appear much older than his 35 years. He is the titled head of Brindol, and Defender in Chief of the city. He makes his residence in Brindol Keep, going against the tradition of previous lords to hold court in more lavish mansions. Indeed, in his short reign he has reinstituted several old traditions of Brindol, not the least of which has been reopening the long closed down satellite campus of Denovar's Unseen University (UU). He is regarded as a well-meaning and fair ruler. Which frankly makes him rather dull to the more senior citizens of the city, who remember the "Good Old Days" when Brindol was ruled by Lord Jarmaath's ancestor, Lord Reginald "Bloody Stupid" Johnson. * Lady Verrasa Kaal '''(human) - Regal, stately, patrician, cultured, and above all utterly ruthless when it comes to financial matters, Lady Kaal is consider by many to be the defacto ruler of Brindol, in large part due to the tremendous amount of debt her mercantile house owns over many citizens and institutions. Indeed, the matriarch of one of Brindol's oldest noble families could easiily stage a coup simple by calling in the immeasurable IOU's owed to her. However, overt rule has never been her style, so Lady Kaal instead pulls strings from her enormous mansion. Morally enigmatic, Lady Kaal has employed thieves and assassins while simultaneously donating massive sums of money to various institutions across the city. She and Lord Jarmaath are constantly at odds with each other, the later resenting the former's influence while secretly begrudgingly accepting the very real fact that Lady Kaal is a necessary evil for Brindol. * '''Library Assistant Gelbin (gnome) - Gelbin intelligent, helpful, and completely terrified yet enraptured of his boss: all very necessary qualities for an employee of the sometimes hazardous Library (the other times it's rather hazardous). Once a student of the academy, the inquisitive gnome foolishly ventured into The Restricted Reading Zone, and would have been torn limb from limb by the books that dwell there where it not for the timely intervention of The Librarian. Out of gratitude, Gelbin signed on to the Library staff upon graduation, and has been at his post for the past ten years. * J.R. Toote McGoote ('''human): HEEEYYYY Y'AAAALLLL! NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: YES, I MAY HAVE ABILITIES BEYOND THOSE OF MORTAL MAN, OR I MAY NOT! AND I USE MY POWERS TO BRING QUALITY EATIN' AND LIFE ALTERING REVELATION TO MY LOYAL CUSTOMERS. WHY, THE FOOD HERE IS SO GOOD, SOME FOLKS CHOOSE NOT TO LEAVE AND ARE NOW PART OF THE McGOOTE TEAM. WHICH THEY DO ENTIRELY OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL. SO COME ON DOWN TO TOOTE'S! FOR A BETTER MEAL!! AND A BETTER LIFE!!! BY THE WAY, I MIGHT BE GOD!!!! what? * '''Gollia/Gollion (human.....?): Known as "Golly", this child has appeared to various PC's as both a young girl and boy, accompanied by a large golden cat named Bithy. Other citizens of Brindol alter their path to avoid running into Golly, but otherwise don't appear to notice her/him. Golly also appears to possess extraordinary powers, among which allows her to predict the time of death of any person he/she sees. Except the PC's, about whom Golly appears quite curious. I can not see you. You do not belong here.